


Long before we both thought the same thing（中译）

by thxforallthefish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dubious Science, Fluffiness, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Time Travel, gratuitous banter as always, i clearly know nothing about time travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxforallthefish/pseuds/thxforallthefish
Summary: 生活本来如常运转，直到突然之间平静被打破。天啊，Liam本来就够紧张的了。事情就是这么离谱——他正在操心求婚的时候，总会有让人压力更大的事情让他分心。比如说，时间旅行。（换言之，2010年的Zayn过来转了一圈，Liam和Zayn拿不准该怎么办。但后来事情还是圆满解决了。）授翻，时穿梗警告：Liam/Past!Zayn/Zayn三劈预警；我醋我自己预警；一句话Larry预警
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Zayn Malik/past!Zayn, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 5





	Long before we both thought the same thing（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [long before we both thought the same thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269627) by [katelusive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelusive/pseuds/katelusive). 



两个Zayn同时出现最麻烦的地方就在于，Liam倚着公寓的砖墙思量道，半数时间里他连一个Zayn都招架不住。这些年相处下来，Zayn和Liam找到了一种平衡——算是某种均衡，彼此之间的让步——这让他们双方都觉得满意。但是现下，突如其来地，这种平衡摇摇晃晃，坍塌殆尽。而Liam首当其冲。

他从口袋里摸出个打火机，动作流畅地把香烟衔在唇间。清凉的晚风吹在脸上，让他冷静下来，也让他肺里的烟带来了比平时更好的抚慰效果。是啦，他承诺过要戒烟了，但是——这回情有可原，好吧？

毕竟这种事可不是天天都能碰上：Liam回家吃晚饭，然后看到自己的男朋友——要是今晚一切顺利，马上就会是未婚夫了，虽然如今他显然要把这些计划再往后推推——正在和一个年轻的黑发男孩大吵特吵，两人争得面红耳赤。

“哇哦，冷静，”Liam脱口而出，插进他们中间，抚慰性质地拍了拍Zayn的胳膊，“这是哪位……”

就是那时候他注意到，对面的男孩看上去 相当 眼熟。就是那种——总之眼熟得吓人。他好奇地抬起头来打量着Liam，嘴唇上挂着一个微笑；他的眼睛，他那双漂亮的、不容错认的眼睛，左眼旁边那一道小小的笑纹把Liam震住了，对方的眼神里盛满了狡黠的神色。

“哇哦， 你 是真的长大了，是吧？”他说道，而Liam丢脸地惊叫一声，跳到旁边。

“什么鬼？怎么——Zayn？怎么回事？”

Zayn——说的是那个年轻版的，这都 什么鬼 ——向着他跨了一步，戳了戳Liam的胸口。“哎哟，不错嘛，”他赞叹道。“胸肌真结实。我能看一眼吗？”他伸手去拉Liam的T恤下摆，而Liam只能一脸震惊地站在原地，思考着自己是不是还没睡醒。

“停！”Zayn——现下那个Zayn——嘶声道，拍开年轻版的自己的手，“把手收回去！你什么毛病啊？”

“别吼我啊，”年轻人撅起嘴，“我出现在这儿又不是我的错，我才是受害者。又不是我想来的。”

“那也不是我们的错啊！”Zayn怒道，抱起双臂。他瞪着Liam，好像这一切多多少少都要怪Liam似的。Liam安抚性质地握住他的手，自己都觉得自己的声音弱弱的，还挺刻意。

“好吧，冷静。先——深吸一口气。有谁想告诉我到底怎么回事不？”

那只小小的Zayn——Liam猜他大概有十八了，但是天啊，他看上去着实稚气未脱——耸了耸肩：“见鬼的，我怎么会知道？”

“我当时吃完晚饭在看书，然后他就—— 出现了 。”Liam的Zayn开口道，似乎这段回忆就足以让他生气了。他棕色的眸子里映着另一个男孩的同样盛着怒意的眼睛。他俩同时出现在眼前的感觉很奇怪：他们差不多高，但如今Zayn的头发留长了些，还把一侧剃掉了。

而年轻些的Zayn仍旧留着那头乱糟糟的飞机头——还没染，还得再等两年他才会染呢——套着一件晃晃荡荡的羊毛开衫，戴着那对小星星耳钉，Liam记得可清楚了，X-Factor那段时期他失眠的时候总是盯着看来着。他重重地咽了一口。现在 真的 不是时候，千万别回忆起那些以Zayn为中心的幻想。想都别想，Payne。

“好吧，所以他就是突然出现了，”Liam重复道，试图理理清楚。“出现在哪儿？”

“这儿。”来自过去的Zayn朝他们的客厅示意道，随后直直地倒进沙发，鞋都没脱，如今的Zayn给了他一道死亡怒视。

“把脚拿下去！”对方充耳不闻，Zayn转向Liam，一脸怀疑外加气到冒烟：“我当年真就这么熊？你说实话。”

Liam耸耸肩，谨慎地挑选着措辞。“呃，这个嘛。你当时——我是说——没有，当然没有啦，宝贝。”Zayn给了他一道长长的、审慎的目光，而Liam虚弱地微笑着，挠了挠后脑勺。

来自过去的Zayn坏笑着打量着他俩。“所以 这 又是什么时候的事 ？”

“跟你没关系，”Zayn怒道。

“事实上吧，我寻思着这事还真和我有——”

“好了好了，我们能不能把注意力集中在当下的话题上？Zayn——说的是 你 ，Zayn，不是你——”天啊，这可真是够麻烦的，这才过了两分钟而已——“你出现在这儿之前记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“嗯唔，”年轻版的Zayn把膝盖抱在胸前。“我正要睡觉。当时已经是凌晨了，而你——”他指了指Liam，“在咱俩的房间里大吵大闹，我威胁说要是你不停下来的话，我就要拿鞋砸你了，你才总算走了。我睡着之后，一醒过来就在这儿了。说实话，我到现在还觉着是自己没睡醒。”

“如果这只是你 一场大梦 ，那我们可省事多了，”Zayn回嘴道。他用一种精疲力尽的恳求神色看着Liam，好像Liam有着逆转这场闹剧的力量似的。

“ 你 应该记得这件事啊，”年轻版的Zayn指着未来版的自己，“时间旅行不就是这么回事吗？不然就会造成时空矛盾啥的？所以你应该预料到了这件事才对。说实话，你应该提前给他预警一下。这是礼貌问题。”

“预警个屁，我根本没 经历 过这件事。”Zayn反驳道，看上去想给自己脸上来一拳。

“那你大概率要完，因为这件事肯定是某种——穿越错误？你就要消失了。我们俩都要消失了，都得怪你！”

“怎么就是 我的 错了，你个小——”

“Zayn，”Liam插嘴道，而两个Zayn都朝他转过来，带着一模一样的恼怒神色。

“干嘛？！”他们齐声吼道。

Liam深吸了一口气——一个生气的Zayn就够他受的了，现在有两个——但是他鼓起勇气。“听我说。现在吵也没有用。我们只需要——搞清楚到底是怎么回事。这样就能解决它了。”

话是这么讲，但是他自己也知道这个说法荒唐得很。他们怎么解决这件事？他们又没有这样的热线可以打：1-800-时间旅行-求助专线？然而即使两个Zayn没有想互相扯开对方的喉咙，现下的情况也已经够糟了。他只是需要一点时间来思考。所以Liam遵循了他在压力之下一贯的行动标准：他让出了决定权。

“好吧，停一停。接下来我们这么干。”两个Zayn都警惕地盯着他，看上去随时准备好 做出一句机巧的反驳 。Liam咽了咽，努力做出并不害怕的样子。要是这两个联合起来对付他，他可就完蛋了。他得赶快行动。

“你——”他指了指年轻版的Zayn，对方怀疑地看回来，“待着别动。我给你开一局游戏。你看，这是最新版的Xbox，酷得很，现在已经发行了不少好游戏了，我相信你会喜欢的。”他边说着边把电视打开，给对方扔了一只手柄。对方轻松地接住，眼睛仍旧盯着Liam。“就，你别乱跑，待在那儿别动。而你——”他指了指他的Zayn，“跟我来。”

Zayn翻了个白眼，但任由Liam把他拉进厨房。“平息事态这一招用的不错，美国队长。”一到只剩下他们俩、Liam握住他肩膀的时候，他就开口讽刺道。

“你能不能别气鼓鼓的了，消消气，哪怕就一秒钟也行，然后和我讲讲？到底他妈怎么回事啊？”

“我一点头绪都没有，”Zayn疲惫地叹了口气。他倚向柜台。天色渐渐黑下来，天际线从粉紫色慢慢转向深蓝，而冰箱发出一种低沉、稳定的嗡嗡声，除此之外，厨房中一片安静。

“我正坐那儿吃饭，听见背后有人——我以为是你，当然了，然后问你想不想吃点咖喱，之后，”他无言地打了个手势，满眼不可置信，“显然不是你。是他。我？他。他说的第一句话是——你他妈敢信，他说的不是‘你好，很高兴见到你’，也不是‘到底他妈怎么回事’——他来来回回打量我，然后说‘哇哦，毛衣不错。你看上去好像Abed叔叔啊。’”

“Abed叔叔是哪位？”

“他tm是我们的——他年纪一大把了——听着，这不是重点，好吧？重点是他烦死了！”

在Liam看来，Zayn的套头衫是有点老年人品味，不过Liam打死也不会把这话当着Zayn面说出来的，除非他抖M发作。不过这至少解释了为什么Zayn会这么恼火。

“好了，好啦，”Liam耐心道，“所以他是有点闹腾。但是这不能改变 十八岁的你 正在旁边的房间里打游戏的事实。我们大概——我们需要做点啥，你觉着呢？”

“我们能做什么啊？”Zayn有理有据道，“你有什么建议，Payno？给X-Files打个报告？现在Fox Mulder*可救不了我们。他在现实世界里并不存在。”

（*Fox Mulder：X档案主角，X档案是讲述处理超自然事件的老牌科幻剧集。）

“你可没帮上什么忙，”Liam呻吟道，“别抖机灵了，我认真的。要是这真的和他说的一样，是某种——时空乱流怎么办？我是说，现在的经历会改变过去的事，对吧？要是他说得对——真的会有人消失，或者事态发展不受控制了，要怎么办？”

“要是我消失了，我的衣服全留给你继承，”Zayn说道，“但是我的白色Supras鞋除外。那些得放在博物馆展出才行。毕竟那可是前流行天王，现嘻哈传奇人物Zayn Javaad Malik签名款。”

“你觉着超好笑的，是吧，”Liam说，“你停一停。这不好笑，我要吓死了，Zayn。我们该怎么办？”

Zayn送过来的眼神夹杂着笑意和恼怒。“ 你 要吓死了，Leeyum？在你回家之前，我自己应付了这个小混蛋整整一个钟头。我给你发了五十条歇斯底里的信息，顺便说一句，你 一条都没回—— ”

“我手机没电了，对不起——”

“我过了要吓死那个阶段了，Lee。我感觉自己，怎么说，超脱了似的。我不知道到底怎么回事，也不知道这件事为什么发生，但是——反正已经这样了。它 就是 发生了。对吧？我们没有陷入什么双人共享的幻觉里吧？”

“我觉着没有。”Liam慢慢道。他觉得自己足够清醒，能回想起整晚的经过——坐在车里的时候接了个电话采访，然后去珠宝店稍作停留，跟Harry和Lou一起吃了晚饭，给他们看了戒指，Harry差点哭出来，坚持点了一瓶香槟——然后回了家。

一切是那么平常，直到突然之间平静被打破。天啊，Liam本来就够 紧张 的了。事情就是这么离谱——他正在操心求婚的时候，总会有压力更大的事情让他分心。比如说，时间旅行。Liam抑制住了歇斯底里笑出声的欲望。

“我也觉着不是幻觉，”Zayn说，“事情就是发生了，无论我们喜不喜欢，现在我们只能——接受这件事。说不定我们现在出去，他就不见了呢。”

“大概吧。”Liam应道，疯狂希望这句预言能应验。他就是没准备好接受这个事实。要是2010年的Zayn就此无声无息地消失，那事情对每个人而言都简单多了。

不过自然，他没有消失。他蜷缩在沙发上，Harley开开心心地挤在他旁边。他正忙着爆头僵尸，一副专心致志的样子。Zayn和Liam走进房间的时候，他带着明快的微笑仰起头来。

“这游戏也太爽了吧！”他两眼放光，“画质这么好的吗！天啊！今年到底是哪一年来着？”

“2015，”Liam默默道，仅仅是对方出现在他眼前，就让他仍然觉得有些震惊。为什么这件事看上去对年轻版的Zayn 一点影响 都没有的？即便Liam并不是那个穿越时空的人，他都得加倍努力才能适应这种超自然的情形。他的大脑一直在试图否认事实，想把它归类于某种疯狂的幻觉，然而事实不容辩驳——他就在哪儿，无论喜欢与否，2010年的Zayn就活生生地站在这里。

“狗狗不许上沙发，”Zayn脱口而出，“Harley，下来。”

Harley发出一声小小的抱怨似的呜咽，不情不愿地从Zayn的腿边退开了。“哎呀，就让他留在这不行吗？”年轻版的Zayn哀叫道，“他喜欢我。”

“事实上，是她。”Liam说，“她叫Harley。”

“她是你的狗狗？我们的狗狗？”

“我们俩的，”Zayn加了重音澄清道，在自己和Liam直接比划了一下，“是我们俩的狗狗， 你 莫 的狗。”

“她真美，”年轻版的Zayn无视了另一个自己的话，把游戏按了暂停，“所以你们俩商量出要拿我怎么办了没有？”

他抬头盯着Liam，嘴角挂着半个调情似的微笑，咬住了嘴唇。Liam马上转开了目光。Zayn瞪了他一眼。

“我们打算什么都不做。”

“什么都不做？”年轻版的Zayn喃喃道，仍旧透过他长长的、浓密的睫毛盯着Liam看。Liam重重地咽了一口，努力不盯着看。Zayn狠狠地戳了一下他的胳膊，把他吓得跳了起来。

“什么都不做。”Liam立刻说道，声音有点哑。“我们——说实话也不知道能做点什么。你今晚可以住下来，当然，接下来——我猜我们就等到早晨再看吧。你觉得怎么样？”实话说，他根本不想考虑这个时间点之后的事。

“棒。”年轻版的Zayn说道，“你们家挺不错的啊。你们肯定很有钱了，是不是？”

“还行吧，”Liam说道，但Zayn嘘声阻止了他，“怎么了？”

“我就是觉得——他不该知道这些事，对吧？要是和他说了之后，会改变历史怎么办？我是说，难道——咱们就各自活在自己的时间线吧，OK吗？”

让Liam惊讶的是，年轻版的Zayn耸耸肩接受了这个说法。“行，”他应道，扭头又开始打游戏。房间里充斥着噼里啪啦的子弹壳声和僵尸濒死的吼叫。而Zayn——Liam的Zayn——一脸崩溃地转过脸来。

“我不知道，”Liam在Zayn开口之前就轻声道，“我不知道该怎么办。别那么看着我。”

“我们需要一个计划，”Zayn安静地说道，“我是说，要是他——我当然是盼着别这样，但是万一——他困在这儿了怎么办？很久很久的那种？那我们怎么办？他显然不能在这儿长住，我会宰了他的。”

“那你可就真的会消失了。”Liam喃喃道，Zayn轻轻推了他一下，“不是，说真的，我不知道你那么——自厌呢，哈哈哈，听懂笑点了没？”

“呵呵。现在谁才是不分场合都要抖机灵的人了？我们需要——我们真的需要一份计划，好吧？你擅长这个。你喜欢做计划。那就想个办法出来吧。”

“我只是需要一点时间考虑，好吗？”Liam说道。Zayn疲惫地点点头，在另一个自己朝着电视屏幕尖叫道“卧槽！我爆头了！”的时候，把脸埋进掌心。

而现在，Liam坐在外边，脑袋一抽一抽地疼，那股子让人不适的，挥之不去的超现实感纠缠着他，让他恨不得一走了之。不过当然了，他不可能独自把Zayn丢在这种境况里。再说了，要是他这么干，Zayn肯定会追杀他到天涯海角的。不过这个选项相当有吸引力，看上去这似乎是 唯一 的方案了。Liam喜欢做计划，但是如今，不管他盯着初升的月亮盯了多久，他脑子里还是空空如也。他深深地吸了一口烟，希望自己的手机还有电，这样他就可以，比如，谷歌一下到底该怎么做。

不过他要搜什么啊？“如何逆转无意识的时间穿越？”“阻止同一个人的两个版本彼此厮杀的小妙招？”“我打算今天晚上跟我男朋友求婚，但是年轻版本的他突然出现在我们的公寓里，而且或许大概可能出现了危险的时空撕裂？”

认真的吗，Liam把烟摁熄在墙边，烟屁股扔进垃圾桶。现在的第一要务就是把两个Zayn分开，这才是他该做的。他们彼此独立的时候都颇好拿捏。没人比Liam更了解Zayn了。他自然能拿得住一个十八岁的Zayn。但是他俩加一块儿可就吓人了。Liam甚至不愿去想他俩放弃争执一致对外的时候有多可怕。他毫无可能赢过这两个人。

一切都会好起来的，Liam站在通往他和Zayn的顶层公寓的电梯里，思量道。把他俩分开，这就是初步计划。一次只对付一个。操作起来或许称不上简便，但是至少他感觉心里能有点底。

然而，他的计划中万万没能包括的，是他踏进公寓大门的时候所见的场景。Liam肺里的空气咻地一声排空了，膝盖发软。

Zayn——现在的Zayn，Liam的Zayn——现下正软成一滩水似的倒在沙发上，脑袋向后倚着靠枕，双目紧闭，嘴巴张开，这种姿态Liam私底下见过不少回了，认出了其中无助又欢愉的意味。而过去的Zayn——老天啊——过去的Zayn跪在另一个自己腿间，手放在他光裸的大腿上，没穿上衣，嘴里含着对方的性器。Zyan印满纹身的手抓住另一个自己光滑的黑发，脱口而出道：“哦操，天啊，真棒。”

你他妈在逗我吗 ，Liam简直想叫出声，然而话语都堵在嗓子眼里，他只能目瞪口呆地盯着两人看。

“呃，”他终于还是挤出一声，靠在门框上。Zayn——年长版的那一个——抬头看他，眼睛半闭，眼神幽暗。

“Leeyum，”他呻吟道，“操。对不起，别——别生气——”

小一些的Zayn把他的阴茎从嘴里放出来，发出啵地一声，之后眼神亮亮地看向Liam。“他说没关系，因为这和自慰没什么区别。是吧，Zayn？你是这么说的吧？”

“是 你 这么说的，你个小混蛋。”Zayn喘息道，担忧地看着Liam，“我很抱歉，Lee，你是不是——”

“我没生气，”Liam喃喃道，根本挪不开视线。他们两个在一块儿的情景看上去美极了。Liam的Zayn那长而散乱的头发盖住了一边眼睛，嘴唇又红又肿——所以他们是亲过了，Liam不禁想道。而年轻的那一个没穿上衣，脊背上的皮肤看上去柔软得让人着迷，让Liam想用指甲在上面留下点痕迹。“操。”他低声道。

现在两个Zyan都在盯着他看了，那两双一模一样的深棕色眼睛，一双闪闪亮亮，盛满欲望；另一双带着歉意，和一点担忧。

“我们是不是该……”年轻版的Zayn开口道，而另一个他点了点头。“到这儿来，”其中一个说道，声音深沉幽暗，好像被烟雾缭绕着的清澈琥珀。Liam点点头，努力咽了咽。他已经硬了，简直荒唐。不过说起来，这整件事有不荒唐的地方没？小一些的Zayn在他走过来的时候跳了起来，拉过他的手。

“是我的错。他当时在和我说——”他喘息道，“说那些，你懂的，就那方面的事。你会做的事，在床上的时候。”

“噢是嘛，”Liam试图给Zayn递一个戏谑的眼神，然而没能成功。他没法集中精神。Zayn小小地朝他笑了一下，耸耸肩。

“对的，”年轻版的Zayn说道，“他说他——呃，他知道我肯定想听。你知道我被你迷得五迷三道的吧？我是指，另一个你，就，我时间线上那一个。但是你现在——身材是真的好，而且——你知不知道我，就这么说吧，爱上你了？”

“我知道，”Liam嗓子发干，任由对方把他拽向沙发，“嗯，我——最后还是看出来了。”

他重重地坐在Zayn旁边。他的Zyan脸色潮红，光裸着下身，阴茎仍旧硬着，往外滴着前液。对方靠过来悄声说道：“对不起啦。”

“我他妈就知道你会这么干，”Liam也嘶声道，感觉整个人感官过载，“我就知道我哪怕只放你独自呆上五分钟，你就会想着跟你自己上床。”

“这能怪我嘛？”Zayn反驳道，“说得好像你不想和他上床似的。”

这才不是重点。Liam本来想回嘴，但另一个Zayn——小一些的那个，刘海散乱蓬松，眼神幽暗又顽皮的那个——爬上了他的大腿，跨坐在他身上。他的嘴唇和Liam靠得极近，一股强烈的既视感瞬间袭来。

“我，呃，或许不应该——”Liam结结巴巴地开口，然而Zayn的嘴唇已经贴上了他的，对方的舌头温暖又羞涩地舔上他的嘴唇。他自然而然地张开了嘴，Zayn的身体开心地蹭上他的胸膛，那种感觉既熟悉又陌生，而他的阴茎硬得像石头一般，顶着Liam的小腹。Liam的双手自动托住了他的屁股，Zayn的呻吟被他吞进嘴里，那种带着气声的细微声响让Liam情不自禁地向上顶过去。

他倒也没有真心想这么做——好吧，他想，当然想了，但是这个Zayn太过年轻，毫无经验，渴切但又柔软得让人心碎，再说，这件事难得不会——搅乱他们的记忆之类的吗？但是现在他没有思考的余裕，毕竟Zayn的舌头在他的嘴里，手指也探进他的T恤下摆。等Zayn退开的时候，Liam看见了他的Zayn，现在时间点的那个，拿一种捉摸不透的神情仔细打量着他们两个，一只手松松地握着自己的性器。

“你尝起来真好，”小一些的Zayn赞叹道，手攀上Liam的肩膀，“天啊，我花了好久来想象这会是什么滋味，我是说吻你的感觉。”

尖锐的愧疚情绪洞穿了Liam：“我们还没接过吻？”

“没，”对方应道，“呃，也算接过了。你吻过我一次。几个星期之前。但是和这次的感觉不一样。这种感觉真的是——哇哦。”

“很不错，对吧？”另一个Zayn说道，声音里藏了一点锋芒。他把年轻些的自己从Liam腿上推开，然后把Liam拉进一个长长的、让人喘不上气来的激烈亲吻中。这个吻粗暴中带着占有欲，他用牙齿咬上Liam的下唇，而Liam的低吼声被Zayn吞进喉咙。Liam用一只手纠缠着Zayn的头发，对方挤过来，把Liam的手往自己的下身按。他能听见小一些的Zayn吓到似的吸了一口气，这声响让Liam先抽开了身。

“等等，”Liam呻吟道，“我们难道不应该……我是说，这件事总让我觉得有点，不太对？”

“没有啊，”两个Zayn齐声道，摆出一模一样的困惑表情。“当然没有，”年长一些的Zayn补充道，“我知道他想要什么。这就是他——我——梦寐以求的。”

“嗯，他说的对，”另一个Zayn喘息道，盘着腿坐在沙发另一端，盯着他们两个，好像他已经忘记了要怎么眨眼似的，“我没想——我只是想看着你们。要是你觉得OK的话，Leeyum。”

“是啊，Lee。要是你同意的话。”Zayn给了他一个意有所指的表情，神色调皮又幽暗，这让Liam的下腹升起一股强烈得让人发狂的渴望。

“没关系，”Liam说道，于是Zayn凑过来又吻上他，一只手揪着他的衬衫。但是没过多久，他就感觉到另一双手探进他的衬衫，在他的背上来回抚摸，带来一阵颤栗。

“操，”对方的指甲在他的脊背上抓过，Liam的呻吟全被Zayn吞进嘴里。他们一起把他的衬衫脱掉了，随后Zayn——Liam的Zayn——以一个流畅的动作跪在Liam面前。另一个Zayn盯着他们，被唾液润湿的嘴唇闪闪发亮，微微张开。

“你是要——”

“对，”Zayn挑了挑眉，“仔细看，学着点。”

Zayn的嘴唇包裹住他阴茎的那一刻，之前Liam脑袋里那些关于任由小一些的Zayn观赏他们上床的疑虑瞬间烟消云散。“操，”他喃喃道，眼神锁在Zayn身上。对方就仿佛一场活色生香的色情秀：他的脸颊凹进去，粉色的舌尖下流地、缓慢地舔上Liam的性器。

“天啊，”年轻版的Zayn低声说着，挤到Liam的胳膊旁边，努力想看得更清楚一些。Liam能感受到他火热的呼吸凑在自己耳边，让人发疯。“你喜欢这样？”他朝Liam低语，声音暗沉，操，要是Liam再硬一点，估计就得原地阵亡了。

“对，”他的低语像被噎在了喉咙里，努力睁开眼睛，“感觉真的——很棒。”

“他——我——经常这么做吗？”

“呃——哦 操 ，”Liam喘息道，Zayn开始吮吸他的阴茎，脑袋前后摆动，很可能是想让Liam的注意力100%集中在自己身上。这真像他会干的事。“对，很多很多次……”

“而且你喜欢，不是吗？”来自过去的Zayn说道，嘴唇刷过Liam的耳朵，让一阵激烈的情欲蹿下他的背脊。

“他当然喜欢得要命，”Zayn一副被惹恼的样子，吞咽着Liam的阴茎，喃喃道。

“确实，”Zayn给了他一个深喉，Liam呻吟着抓紧了对方的头发，“哦操，Zaynie，这也太——你太棒了，继续别停——”

Zayn吸吮的动作更激烈了，Liam的手指纠缠在他的发间。他坚持不了多久了。这根本不公平——这么多年来Zayn的技术磨练得越来越好，事到如今他甚至能让Liam在一分钟之内丢盔卸甲。而且他自然想要炫耀一下，Liam早该知道。眼角余光里，他能看到年轻些的Zayn，然而对方在干什么他已经全不在意了，毕竟Zayn那张湿润的嘴巴紧紧地裹着他的老二，让他一点一点地逼近高潮。

“我——哦操， Zayn ——”他用拳头压着嘴唇，发出一声模糊的低吼，射了出来，另一只手还缠在Zayn的长发之间。Zayn盯着Liam，以一种故意而缓慢的姿态抽身退开，脸上露出一个小小的得意微笑，用手背擦了擦嘴。

“我的天。”来自过去的Zayn睁大眼睛低语道，“你是真的——我是真的——很擅长。”

“不你才没有，”Zayn站起来拍拍他的肩膀，“不过你会的。”他朝Liam坏笑道，显然是太过享受眼前这一幕了。不过Liam早就预料到他会是这幅德行。

“这也太棒了，”Liam虚弱道，“我腿都软了。”

“你也会帮他口一管吗？”小一些的Zayn问道。Zayn和Liam对望了一眼。

“要是他想要的话。”Liam说，“你想怎么来，Zaynie？”

Zayn咬着嘴唇，视线在Liam和另一个自己之间游移不定。“我——我不知道，”从这场胡闹开始以来，他第一次露出不确定的神色。

“你一副知道的表情，”Liam怀疑道，“你就说吧。”

“我觉得，”Zayn说，“我觉得看着——看着你就够辣的了。你和他。”

来自过去的Zayn睁大了眼睛，下巴差点掉下来。Liam完全理解他的心情。

“看着我们俩是什么意思？看着我们干嘛？”

“干所有他想让你干的事，”Zayn轻柔道。他仍旧硬的很，看着沙发上的两人，站在那儿慢慢地抚慰着自己。

“呃，”Liam说，“我不觉得这是个好主意，我是说，他年纪那么小——”

“我十八了，”Zayn一副被冒犯到的表情，“而且别装出一副你不想操我的样子，Liam Payne。从我到这儿开始你就一直盯着我看了。”

“没说错，”另一个Zayn承认道，给了Liam一个沉重的眼神，“你就是在盯着他看。”

“好吧好吧别吵架， 哇哦 ，”Liam刚开口，Zayn就已经凑过来吻上了他，爬上他的大腿。他的吻再不像之前那么羞涩了。这是Liam久远记忆里的那个Zayn，野性难驯，出其不意，内敛却又好斗，一个美丽的矛盾体。他在Zayn嘴里呻吟起来，完全情难自禁。

“我知道你喜欢。”另一个Zayn坐在他们旁边的扶手椅里，盯着他俩看。Liam眼角的余光捕捉到了他懒懒地抚慰自己的画面。

“你确实喜欢，不是吗？”年轻版的Zayn抵着Liam的嘴唇问道，把两人的胸膛挨到一起。皮肤相触的感觉带来一股纯粹的电流，这让Liam觉得自己又要再硬起来了。再看见Zayn这副模样感觉很奇怪：他的眼神柔软，全身除了锁骨上方的那句阿拉伯语纹身之外干干净净。这让他的胸口一扯，那股喜爱的洪流冲刷得他呼吸困难。

“是。”他的音量压得极低，双手锁在Zayn背后，在他的下唇留下一连串的啄吻。这么多年来，他已经知道这样的吻会让Zayn疯狂。而这个Zayn显然是没有经历过这种阵势，他惊喘着朝Liam顶过去，随后拽着Liam一起倒在沙发上。

Liam紧张地瞥了一眼Zayn，但对方仍旧紧盯着他们，握着自己坚挺的性器，眼神盛满幽深的欲望。

“你喜欢这个？”Liam问，Zayn简单地点了头。

“继续。”

“我不想，我是说——”

“你不会伤害我的感情的，别傻啦。”年轻版的Zayn说道，仿佛洞悉了Liam的思绪。Liam怀疑地看向另一个Zayn：他们俩是不是有心电感应之类的啊？而Zayn耸耸肩。

“这基本上就是我终极的性幻想了，”他澄清道，“在我们两个在一起之前。”

“什么，你是说穿越到五年之后，然后被这个时间点的我毛手毛脚摸个遍？”

“不，”Zayn微笑道，虽然他的目光仍旧盛满锐利的欲望，看着小一些的自己在Liam胸膛上印下亲吻，“就只是——像这样和你在一起。能够触摸你，你也会回应。能感觉到你的胳膊环在我身上。”

“我——啊——我以前一直在触碰你啊。”

“和这种感觉不一样，”小一些的Zayn抬起头，用他大大的棕色眼睛看着Liam，一瞬间看上去又孤独、又开心，那旋风似的复杂情感让Liam的胸口抽痛，“从来没有像你现在这样，好像你爱我一样。”

Zayn向着年轻版的自己微笑，目光在他的嘴唇上流连不去。对方撑起身来吻住Liam。

“那就抓住机会好好享受，伙计。”Liam开口，打破了笼罩着他们三个的沉重气氛。来自过去的Zayn笑起来，狠狠地在他脖子上咬了一口。Liam抓住他的屁股，调换了两人的位置，让Zayn压在他身上。Zayn惊喘一声，看向现在的自己，对方又点了点头。

“把他的裤子脱了，”Zayn说，“要是他想说什么，让他闭嘴就是了。他想要的就是这个。”

“但是——”小一些的Zayn开口道，然而Liam用手指压住了他的嘴唇。他睁大眼睛看向Liam，目光中远非纯真之色。Liam把手伸向Zayn的裤子纽扣，然而对方早就脱到一半，在Liam身上扭动着脱光，把裤子扔到地上。他的阴茎渴切地挺立着，扫过小腹。

“操。”Liam脱口而出。

“求你了，”他说着，抓过Liam的手，引他去触碰自己的性器。Liam握住它的时候，Zayn大声呻吟起来。Liam试图忽视掉自己的愧疚之情——他把这个机会从年轻些的自己手里夺走了，不是吗？——集中精神给Zayn手活，想让他得到快感。他太清楚Zayn喜欢的玩法，便把这一点利用起来。

“我的天，你他妈怎么做到的，”小一些的Zayn喘息道，手逐一抚摸过Liam的二头肌、前臂，又顺着胸膛摸下去。Liam看向他的Zayn，希望对方能够给他许可，然而显然他是多此一举——Zayn正盯着他们看，嘴唇半张，手上的动作快了些，眉毛拧在一起。Liam认出了他的表情，那意味着“哦操继续别停”。

他的手指在Zayn的老二上绕了个圈，另一只手臂环在他身后帮他坐稳。他能感觉到Zayn的身体在颤抖，他的屁股在Liam阴茎上磨蹭，渐渐也勾起Liam的欲火。

“天啊Leeyum——我要——”

“射吧，”Liam说道，只需要这一句话，Zayn就射在了自己的肚子和Liam的手上，持续的时间比Liam习惯的还要长一些。年长一些的他现在站了起来，飞快地撸动着自己，前额上冒了一层汗，而他的头发随意地散下来，遮住了脸颊。

“Leeyum，”他的声音破碎而渴求。Liam伸手握住他的阴茎，只撸动了轻轻几下，Zayn就也射了出来，精液洒得Liam满胸膛都是。他们锁住目光，Zayn的眼神幽暗狂野，表情传递着不必言说的含义——“没关系，我没在意过，我还好。”

“我爱你，”Liam迷失在Zayn的眼睛里，没能阻止自己脱口而出的低语。Zayn悄悄地给了他一个微笑，眼角泛出笑纹。

小一些的Zayn仍旧坐在Liam大腿上，颇感兴趣地打量着他们两个。“这他妈简直了，”他伸手去触碰另一个自己，对方退了几步躲开了。Liam半坐起身，抚摸着年轻些的Zayn的胳膊，觉得自己满心都是不可思议的喜爱之情。对方的身体沉沉地倚在他身上，他能听见那砰砰的心跳声。

“去浴室，”他的Zayn指了指年轻版的自己，“在走廊另一头。事实上，你也得去。”他朝Liam打了个手势，“给他带个路，顺便清理干净。我去整理一下客房。”

“就会使唤人。”Liam喃喃道，但仍旧从沙发上起身，示意另一个Zayn跟着他来。

“他确实这么专横，不是吗？”Zayn像条小狗崽似的一路跟着Liam，评价道。Liam把他带到浴室，开了灯。

“这个嘛，他——我是说，毕竟你就是他，所以……”

“ 我 才没这么专横呢，”Zayn皱了皱鼻子，“事实上，要我说的话， 你 才是那个爱使唤人的。你跟Louis天天打架就是因为这个。”

“是吗？”Liam憋住自己的笑声。他差点忘了那段日子了，毕竟那是好久之前了。但是对这个Zayn来讲，那就是昨天的事。“好吧，你去冲个澡，”他说着，用一条干净的毛巾把自己清理好，“我给你拿几件Zayn的衣服，你穿着当睡衣。”

“我一点都 不困 。”Zayn说道，“我和你说了，我俩钟头之前才睡醒——”但他还是乖乖地走进浴室，睁大眼睛打量着这座玻璃与铬合金打造的淋浴间。“好看诶。你们现在是百万富翁吗？”

“我不该和你讲这些的，”Liam往自己腰上缠了一条软和的毛巾，又给Zayn备了一条。“听我说，有需要的话喊我就行，好吧？我得去和——另一个你谈谈。”

“好。”Zayn透过淋浴间的玻璃应道，一脸享受。

Liam穿过走廊，在客厅把自己的裤子穿回来。Zayn在厨房，已经把衣服穿好了，正在做鸡肉三明治。Liam从背后抱住他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

“在干什么？”

“给他做点饭吃。”Zayn朝切菜板打了个手势，“我是说，我猜他大概……饿了吧？我不知道。我们他妈在干什么，Leeyum？”

他扭过头来看Liam，眼睛睁大，目光紧张。Liam耸耸肩。

“顺其自然吧，要我说的话。”

“我是说，这样……是错的吗？之前我们和他做的事？”

“我毫无头绪，”Liam承认道，看着Zayn手指颤抖，把芝士片夹进三明治里。“我不知道这件事里的道德准则该怎么评判。你——我是说，那毕竟还是 你 ，你看上去接受良好？”

“我确实接受良好，”Zayn说，“但是现在想想，这件事难道不会——改变历史吗？我是说，我们一直到……什么时候才勾搭上来着？”

“巡演的时候，”Liam说，“2012年。夏天。在拉斯维加斯。”

“好吧，你显然是记得——”

“在Palms Resort酒店。6月9号。晚上11点34分。”

Zayn没忍住笑出了声。

“对。所以这个时间比他现在的时间点要推后很多，不是吗？我不知道。就，万一我们搞砸了，第二天早上醒过来的时候一切都变了怎么办？万一——我不知道，万一我们没——”

他显然不想说完这句话，但是Liam能猜到他想说什么。

“我就是不懂这到底是怎么回事。”Zayn最终这样说道，声音疲惫。

“我也不懂，”Liam说，“大新闻哦：我们并不是天体物理学家。我是说，你现在的记忆都还和过去一样吗？”

“我觉得是。”Zayn小心翼翼道，越过Liam从旁边的篮子里抓了一个番茄，“我还记得Vegas。那次是第一次。我记得你亲吻我流血的手指是什么感觉。”他抬起头来看着Liam，带着一种奇异的温柔表情。而Liam情不自禁，立刻吻住了他。

“我爱你，”Liam说，“这一点永远都不会变，好吗？我保证。”

“好。”Zayn说道，看上去仍有一点担忧。走廊另一头传来年轻版的Zayn不容错认的放声高歌—— Sheeee wears SHORT shorts, I wear teeeshirts *——这让现在的Zayn爆笑出声。

“我就是不敢相信，”他说，“这他妈简直就是疯了。”

“ 我才是 不敢相信，你居然喜欢那首歌，”Liam说，“你就是个小笨蛋。”

“那你也爱我呀，你刚刚自己说的。”Zayn笑得自鸣得意，把三明治放在盘子里。“你饿了没？我再给你做点什么？”

Liam确实饿的要死，但那一瞬间他发现自己没能回话，因为他掉进了Zayn的凝视之中。即便时至今日，这件事仍然时有发生。或许以后也是一样，Zayn的眼睛总是能在意料之外的时刻将他困在里面，留他哑口无言。他想起夹克衫口袋里那枚戒指，漫想着它什么时候才能找到机会登场。本来今晚就该是求婚夜了。

他花了整整几个月的群聊、秘密谋划，才挑选好了那一枚完美的戒指、设计好了完美的求婚、并且把他的紧张情绪都压制在可控范围内。而如今——绝了。他预备好的重要夜晚，整个宇宙就非要把这么一场疯狂的科幻故事甩到他脸上。

“当然。”Liam终于开口。Zayn好笑地瞄了他一眼。

“你还好吧？”

“好极了，”Liam向他保证，“我是说，整件事确实奇怪。但我还好。”

“爱你，Lee，”Zayn说，“想要加点烤过的芝士片吗？我可以做成你喜欢的那种，法式的。”

“好。”Liam立刻应道，肚子咕咕叫起来。从浴室那边传来Zayn的高音： You belong with meeEEEeeeEEeeeee* ——这让他的Zayn笑倒在流理台上。

（*You belong with me, Tyler Swift）

“天呐，我当时真就——认真的——我当时就是那样的？”

“千真万确，”Liam立刻道，“一点没错。”

“真不知道你怎么能忍得了我，”Zayn摇摇头。Liam微笑着耸耸肩。

“我爱你嘛。”

“我也爱你。”Zayn抬起头朝他微笑。

***

之后，等到房子都安静下来，Zayn在他旁边睡得安安稳稳的时候，Liam试图假装这一切都没有发生。然而否认没有意义——年轻版的Zayn是真实存在的，现下就睡在走廊对面的客房里。Liam总是嫉妒Zayn这种随时入睡的天赋，如今这一刻尤甚。他已经清醒了好几个钟头，辗转反侧，脑袋里全是止不住的思绪。

万一事情改变了怎么办？之前他如此斩钉截铁，认为不可能，认为万一出了什么事他们也可以处理的来，然而现在独自一人在黑暗中的时刻，他没那么确定了。

看上去没有别的出路了。他们正在改变过去，便也会改变未来。现在一切都还正常——Liam看着睡在身边的Zayn，还是他熟悉的、切切实实的Zayn，他的手垫在下巴底下，像个小孩子似的——但这也并不意味着未来也会一切正常。万一这些改变需要缓冲一会儿才会出现呢？见鬼的，他完全搞不懂这些东西是怎么运作的。

Liam溜下床，套上一件T恤。他现在真正需要的是一根烟。等到这场穿越闹剧结束之后他会戒掉的——没错， 等到 这场闹剧结束，他可承受不起这会是一场永久穿越的设想。

他光着脚穿过客厅，走向阳台，半路从椅背上抓起了自己的夹克。让他惊讶的是，阳台的玻璃推拉门已经开着了。他能看到Zayn——小一点的那个，在月光底下看着年纪又更小了些——坐在一把折叠椅上，膝盖抵着下巴，在抽烟。

“嗨。”Liam柔声道，关上身后的门。Zayn抬起头。

“嗨。”他说道，撅起下唇。Liam再次被他看上去有多么 真实 这个事实震住了。他看上去完全就是Liam记忆中的样子，他强迫性地舔嘴唇的小动作，自鸣得意的微笑，紧张的手指动作，他常戴的那串项链：一直戴到在Glasgow后台，和Louis打闹的时候，对方失手给他扯断了为止。

“你还好吧？”Liam问，拉了一把椅子坐在他旁边。Zayn呼出一口银色的雾气，轻轻地耸了耸肩。

“换成你呢？”

“估计好不了。”Liam承认道，从自己的烟盒里倒出一根来。Zayn皱起眉头，感兴趣地看着他。

“你现在抽烟了？”

“不，”Liam说着，拍了拍自己的口袋，他的打火机本该在的，但他没摸到。Zayn一言不发，递了一支打火机过来，脸上仍然挂着那个怀疑的微笑。

“好吧，好吧，算是吧。有时候也会抽。我在努力戒烟了。”

“风水轮流转啊。”Zayn看着他把烟点上，低声说。

“有时候压力太大，”Liam说，“我不是把这个当借口，但是——要处理的事情太多了。乐队的事。”

“所以我们还是在同一个乐队里咯，”Zayn兴致满满地打量着Liam。

“操，”Liam说，“我不该和你说这些的，对吧？”

“都这种时候了，管他的。”Zayn说，“我就在这儿，看在老天份上，我们还搞过了。要是这会影响历史，那后悔也早就晚了。”

Liam看着他，看着他干干净净的皮肤，全然新生的姿态，看着他月光下黑色的眼睛，“你说得对，”他最终这样说，“对，我们还在同一个乐队里。算是吧。事情比较复杂*。”

（*发文日期2015年7月4日）

“那么，所以——你和我，我们，呃，在一起了？”

“对，”Zayn的表情瞬间亮起来，Liam为此露出一个微笑，“千真万确。”

“难以置信，”Zayn喃喃道，顺着阳台的边沿磕掉烟灰。“我以为——我是说，你看上去永远都不会想要我来着。这样说会很奇怪吗？”

“不，一点也不。”Liam说，“我——听我说，Zayn，给他一点时间，好吗？或者说，给我一点时间。我不知道我该不该把这件事和你讲。”

“求你啦，”Zayn马上说道，“和我说吧。我——说实话，我一直在努力放弃你向前看。那种感觉难受的很。”

“对不起，”Liam自动说道，“发生什么了？”

“这个嘛，首先，你他妈吻了我，”Zayn盯着暗沉的地平线，参差不齐的城市剪影之上，铺了满天的繁星，“就是这么回事。我从葬礼回来的时候，你吻了我，之后就——什么都没有了。你表现得好像那个吻从来没有发生过。你又去找那个——那个跳舞的。”

“Danielle？”Liam问道，这个词让Zayn的嘴角撇下去，Liam畏缩了一下。

“对，”他轻声道，“我是说，你到底是——你到底是怎么想的，Payno？我搞不懂你。”

“我也不知道，”Liam承认道，“当时我自己也弄不清楚。但我大概——我觉得不该告诉你细节，Zayn。你只得自己——去经历那一段时间。”

“但是最后我们在一起了，对吧？我穿越过来也不会改变这个事实，对不对？”

“不会。”Liam说道，暗自希望自己说的是对的。他感到胸口积蓄起决心——他不允许事情有任何改变。要是需要的话，他会竭尽全力保证他们两个在一起这个事实。无论如何。在自己意识到之前，他就已经把那个小盒子从口袋里掏了出来，在手指间把玩着。

“这是你和我之间的秘密，不要告诉别人，好吗？”他柔声道，Zayn颇感兴趣地盯着他看。

“这是不是……”

“对，”Liam打开盒子，把戒指给他看。那只是一个简单的指环，不像Zayn平常戴的那些厚重的戒指，但是它——Liam希望——它看上去有自己独特的美丽与优雅。就像Zayn一样。小一些的Zayn张大了嘴巴，手里的烟仍旧燃着，但他完全忘记了这回事。

“卧槽，”他喘息道，“你是要——你要求婚了？你要向我求婚了？”

“是啊，”Liam的笑声里带了点可怜，“事实上，我本来打算今天晚上求婚的。你相信吗？我做了一整套计划。但是之后——你知道的。”

“帅啊。”Zayn盯着那枚戒指看。

“你——你喜欢吗？”Liam没能阻止自己脱口而出，他总觉得自己在出轨。他大概不该和Zayn说这些的，但是随便吧。反正也晚了。

“喜欢，”Zayn立刻应道，“好看极了。难以置信。”Liam注意到他的眼泪，觉得自己的喉咙里也堵了些什么。

“也就是说你会答应啦？”Liam问道，这话本应是个玩笑，但话一出口就变成了严肃的问题。Zayn一脸怀疑地盯着他。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？你在开玩笑。我当然会答应。”

“这你可说不准呢，”Liam低声道，但Zayn抓住他的手，对上了他的眼睛。

“我会答应的。”他说，“我发誓。我保证。”

“好好好，冷静一点，”Liam试图藏起自己声音中的情绪，“你本来还有的等呢。现在我这么一冲动，把惊喜全都毁掉了，对吧？”

“没关系，”Zayn的声音像是被噎住了似的，“我是真的很——需要这个。谢谢你。”

“不用。”Liam把小盒子又滑回口袋，“我很高兴你喜欢它。我本来挺拿不准的。我挑珠宝首饰眼光总是很差。”他转过头去看着Zayn，对方的脸突然间凑得极近，他仰着头朝Liam微笑，手撑在他的膝盖上。

“谢谢你，”他重申道，把一个犹豫不决的吻印在Liam嘴角。

“嗯哼，”Liam柔声道，忍不住伸出一只手去把Zayn落在前额的刘海拨开。这就像是一个自然而然的举动，一个熟悉的动作罢了，但对这个Zayn而言显然并不是。Zayn看着他，眼神柔软，目光专注。他咬住了下唇。

“我爱你。”他最终这么说，坚定得仿佛一个宣告，“我爱你，Liam。”

“我也爱你。”Liam的回复已成本能。

“能把这句话说出口的感觉真的很棒。”Zayn羞涩地朝他微笑。

Liam再次感到一股愧疚之情，就好像他从过去的自己那里夺走了太多第一次的机会。这其中的机理是这样的吗？还是说Zayn回去的时候就会忘掉这一切了？为什么时间旅行从来就没有一本指导手册啊？

“感觉很奇怪。”Zayn继续道，“就好像——你还是你，但是又有所不同。我还是不能相信我们就要结婚了。”

“你还是相信的好。”Liam说，“虽然你大概并不应该知道这件事。”

“知道也好，”Zayn柔声道，“这件事让我心怀希望，对我们两个的希望。所以我们最终是什么时候在一起的？”

“我才不和你说呢！”Liam笑着摇摇头，“别问了。想一想，难道你就不想保持一点神秘感吗？”

“不想。”Zayn立刻回道，这让Liam笑出声。他抽完了自己的烟，把它按熄在烟灰缸里，站起来伸了个懒腰。

“那可太糟糕了。我不知道时间旅行到底是什么原理，但是我已经打定主意不会告诉你这件事了。”

“好吧。”Zayn抬起头笑道。

“我要回去睡觉了，”Liam说，“你还有什么需要吗，Zaynie？”

“没，”Zayn再次应道，双臂环抱住自己。他穿着Liam灰色的汗衫，袖口太长需要挽起来；整个人窝在椅子里，看上去小小一团。他的头发浓密，手腕纤细，双腿轻巧地盘坐着。又有一阵喜爱之情将Liam兜头淹没。

“有需要的话随时和我说，好吗？”他弯下腰，吻了吻Zayn的脸颊。不管他们之前发生了什么，他总是觉得将吻印上嘴唇感觉不太对。那是Zayn，但与此同时又并不是。不知怎么的，那是一个不同的Zayn。是他本来不该碰触，却又不知何故、藉由某种魔法般的力量而得以碰触的人。一想到这件事Liam就头疼。

“晚安啦。”Zayn说道。

“你要进来吗？”Liam在门边停住了。

“不。要是你不介意，我打算再在外面待一会儿。我还不很困。在我的时间点上，现在才两点。”

“好吧，”Liam说，“有需要就叫醒我。我本来想说有需要就叫醒另一个Zayn，但是——你也知道。”

“我知道，”Zayn微笑道，“我们总是不喜欢起床。”

“从来就没喜欢过。”Liam回以微笑，赞成道。Zayn再次转过去面向城市的夜景，而Liam将沉重的玻璃推拉门关上。希望他能睡得着。

***

Liam不记得自己怎么睡着的了，不过他醒过来是因为有人吻着他的脖子，还有一张火热的嘴巴紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。

“怎——”他在半睡半醒间呢喃着。Zayn——他觉得是他的Zayn，但又不能确定——朝他耳中低语道：“没关系，宝贝。”他的屁股不由自主地向上顶过去，回应着那紧实的热度。

“我的天……”

他的手抓住了Zayn的头发，他的头发短一些，让人觉得蓬松松毛绒绒的，所以这是小一些的那个Zayn了。Liam的Zayn贴着他的脸颊笑起来。

“他睡不着，”Zayn的手在Liam的胸口上抚摸。Liam能感觉到他的性器顶着自己身侧。Zayn的手在Liam身体上一路向下摸，手指也缠进另一个自己的发间，和Liam的手指握在一起，把另一个自己的嘴巴朝Liam的阴茎按过去。

“操。”Zayn吸得更卖力了，这让Liam呻吟出声。这几乎让他觉得感官过载，一个Zayn伏在他腿间，另一个温柔地蹭着他的腰臀，吻过他的喉咙。这是何等美妙的叫醒方式啊。

“他想让你操他，”Zayn贴着他的脖颈，“他和我说了。”

Liam试图组织语言，但现下他都快忘了该怎么发音，“我——觉得那不是个——”

“我已经说过你不会这么做的。但是我的确和他说了，他可以看着你操我。”

他顿住了，Liam能够看到他的笑容在黑暗中一闪而过。另一个Zayn含着他的阴茎呻吟起来，给Liam送去一阵颤栗，“不过当然，要你同意才行。”

“好，”他气喘吁吁道。他是在做梦吗？一定是他还没醒。随后小一些的Zayn爬上来，浑身赤裸，皮肤光洁，在Liam的胸口印上羽毛般轻柔的啄吻。“拜托。”他说道，声音粗哑，满是欲望。

Liam的眼睛已经能适应黑暗了。他张大嘴巴，看着两个Zayn在他上方凑近了，吻在一起。

“操，”他脱口而出。这可能是他这辈子见过的最辣的一幕了。他的Zayn留着长发，因为刚刚起床，头发还乱糟糟的，闪着光，他的眼睛合上，长长的手指攫住另一个自己的下巴，引导着这个吻。另一个Zayn融化在这个吻里，张开嘴巴，在对方咬住他的下唇时呻吟出声。

“你喜欢这个？”Zayn抵着另一个的自己的嘴唇，喃喃道。

“对。”Liam看着两个Zayn脱掉对方的衣服，根本移不开目光。两人有着同样柔韧的身体，只不过一个覆满了纹身，另一个光洁、未被标记。随后Liam的Zayn眼睛半闭，目光扫向Liam。

“你想操我吗，宝贝？”他问道，声音轻快，像是在调情，但眼神暗沉，在微光下显出渴切的样子。Liam重重地吞咽了一口，被之前那场脱衣秀搞得性致勃发。

“拜托。”他说道。

“这也太辣了。”年轻版的Zayn用一种专注的、灼烧般的目光盯着Liam，烧得Liam只得移开目光，“你有多想操他？”

另一个Zayn正在床头柜里翻来翻去，大概是在找润滑和安全套，Liam猜测。他的脑子现在有点晕。

“非常想。”Zayn仍旧在盯着他，嘴巴半张，舔着嘴唇。他看上去那么 年轻 。但他的眼神Liam熟悉极了——爱意混杂着欲望、惊叹与狂野的渴望。这么多年来一点也没变。Zayn在那时候就对他抱持着这样的心意，这个领悟突然之间贯穿了Liam。他发现自己的思绪不合时宜地漫游到了夹克衫里那个小盒子上。

但是随后Zayn——他的Zayn——就凑了过来，把另一个自己也拉下来，两个人一左一右地躺在Liam旁边，两双手在他身上游荡。Liam呻吟着，一条胳膊困在小一些的Zayn身下，另一条抚摸着他的Zayn。他还不记得自己有这么性起过。

“他一向非常想操我来着。”Zayn自鸣得意道，把Liam的手拉向他的屁股。“他每天醒过来基本上就是求着我办这事吧。”他不需要太多准备，开拓的过程快速又混乱，Zayn呻吟着朝他的手指撞过去，另一个Zayn带着不容错认的饥渴观察着这一幕。

“给，”他的Zayn喃喃道，给另一个自己扔了个安全套，“你来，给他戴上。”

Liam咬住嘴唇，在小一些的Zayn将安全套戴上他硬的发疼的阴茎的时候忍住了一声呻吟。自从刚开始叫醒他的那次口交以来，他们两个都没再碰过他，说实话，他感觉自己要爆炸了。他希望自己至少能坚持到先让Zayn高潮。他的Zayn露出一个小小的微笑，对上Liam的眼神，就好像他知道Liam是什么感觉似的。他大概确实知道。他就是有这个本事。

“趴下。”Liam的声音比他自己预想中的还要粗哑。Zayn咬住嘴唇遵从了他的指令，在Liam面前摆好了姿势。Liam轻而易举地滑了进去，咬紧了嘴唇才没被那紧致的穴道带出呻吟来。两个Zayn同时惊喘一声，虽然小一点的那个只是跪在他们旁边看着，撸动着自己的性器。

“天啊。”Liam从牙缝间挤出一句，握住Zayn的腰保持平衡。在Liam操他的时候，Zayn把脸埋进胳膊，呻吟既大声又放荡。Liam尽最大努力不去关注他发出的声响。Zayn总是他妈的会这么干——把Liam搞得十足性起，事后又调戏他为什么只坚持了三分钟。

Zayn沾了汗水的纹身随着他背部肌肉的起伏变化而闪闪发亮。Liam努力把目光移开，把注意力集中在床头板上。他现在在往Liam的老二上撞了，他的双手撑住床铺，毫无羞耻地放声呻吟。小一些的Zayn在旁边加快了撸动的速度，嘴巴微张。

“Zayn，”Liam的声音像噎住了似的。他朝年轻些的那一个指了指，在身下这个用力撞回来的时候发出一声惊喘，“到他前面去。他会给你来一次口活的。”

听见他的话，Zayn呻吟得更大声了。小一些的那个毫无羞耻地爬到他面前，性器挺立着，往外滴着前液。Zayn张开嘴巴，头发散落在眼前，下流地探出粉红的舌尖，这一切都被Liam急切地收入眼中。对方一秒钟都没耽误，直接把老二塞进年长些的自己嘴里，塞得尽可能深，在Zayn把它吞下去的时候呻吟出声。

“操，”Liam咒道，把自己的目光撕开了。他坚持不了多久了，根本没办法。看着Zayn凹下脸颊，蓬乱的头发散下来遮住眼睛的样子，他就能感受到像潮汐一般在体内积累的快感。小一些的Zayn急切地抓着他的头发，露出的皱眉的表情Liam再熟悉不过。

这是Zayn的那些终极性幻想之一，Liam知道——后边给人操着，嘴里也塞着阴茎。这样的刺激总能给他带来快感。而Liam一想到Zayn大概有多享受现下的境况，就也觉得快感加倍地累积起来。

他搂住Zayn的身体，伸手去握他的性器。Zayn在他握住的时候发出一声模糊的窒息般的低吼，朝Liam的手里蹭过去。

“Zayn，”Liam的头发散在额前，在挣扎着忍住高潮的时候视线模糊了一瞬。小一些的那个Zayn呻吟得比以往都大声，他的手纠缠在另一个自己的头发里，以一种幽暗又狂野的眼神与Liam对视。

“我要射了，”他磕绊道，像是在请求Liam的准许，而Liam咬住嘴唇。

“射吧，”他低声道。显然Zayn只需要这句话：他重重地操进另一个自己的喉咙，闭上眼睛，握紧了手里的头发，低低地叫出声。Liam知道Zayn喜欢被这样粗暴的对待；他或许正享受着呢。“哦操，就这样，”Liam低声道，看着Zayn从另一个自己的嘴巴里抽出来，喘息着，精液从指缝间漏下去。

“拜托，”他的Zayn以一种低沉而急切的语调说道，Liam又握上了他的阴茎，撸动的节奏和他操进去的动作相合。这已经是一种习惯成自然的本能动作了，他的高潮在他反复的撞击之中慢慢累积起来，他一只手掌住Zayn的腰，另一只手紧紧地握着他的老二。Zayn的内壁在他周围收缩着，而另一个他把Zayn的头发从脸前拨开，抬起他的下巴，好让Liam能看清楚。

“操！”Zayn喘息道，勉强挤出声音，“Leeyum，求你了，天啊——我马上就要——”

“是啊宝贝，就这样，射给我看吧。”Liam喃喃道，把汗水从眼睛里眨去。小一点的那个Zayn又在盯着他看了，然而Liam几乎没注意到，他全部心神都集中在身下这个Zayn身上。

“来吧，宝贝，”他又说了一遍，Zayn几乎是在尖叫了。Liam感觉到滚烫的精液射在他手上，让他用力咬住嘴唇，仿佛要咬出血一般。“哦操，Zayn，”他觉得自己有点眩晕，视野的边缘仿佛被黑色浸染。他们好久没操得这么激烈过了。 那种感觉毁天灭地压倒一切，仿佛被洪流裹挟，Liam一点理智都没剩下。在他意识到之前，他也射了出来，两只手在Zayn的腰上握得那么紧，之后一定会留下淤青。

在一片黑暗中，他倒在Zayn身上，感觉到他皮肤上的汗水，以及他身上那种让人安心的麝香味道。

“操，我爱你，Zayn，”他喃喃道，把脸埋进Zayn的背脊。

“我也爱你。”两个声音同时响起来，一个从前面，一个从身侧。Liam倒在他的Zayn身边，小一点的那个挨着他的肩膀蜷成一团。

“得去清理干净，”Liam说道，但毫无起身的意思。Zayn给他把套子摘下来，扔进床边的垃圾桶。

“清理完成，”他宣布道，“我要去睡了。剩下的明天早上再说。”

“别啊，”Liam抗议道，但他自己的眼睛也睁不开了。从他身侧传来一个轻柔的声音，小到几乎捕捉不到，那个声音重复道：“我爱你，Leeyum。”这是他进入梦乡之前记得的最后一件事。

***

Liam醒过来的时候，鸟儿正在窗外鸣唱，阳光洒在洁白的床单上。Zayn盘着腿坐在旁边，穿着一件尺寸过大的黑色T恤，双手捧着他最喜欢的马克杯——Liam在戛纳的时候给他买的那个大大的拼接陶艺杯。

“早啊，”Liam抬手揉了揉眼睛。就在这时候他意识到，眼前只有一个人。“他是不是——”

“消失了。”Zayn说道，他的声音有点缥缈，有一点太过安静。“我不知道是什么时候。我刚刚醒过来的时候，他就已经消失了。”

Liam挣扎着坐起来。所以这就是了，年轻版的Zayn消失了，就好像他从来没有出现过一样。

“所以一切恢复正常了？”他问道。Zayn没有回答。事实上，他面对Liam的表情有些奇怪。温柔，但奇怪。他歪着脑袋，就好像平日里想要说点什么，但又不知从何说起的时候一样。

“你还好吧？”Liam有点担心，从被子上伸出手去搭上他的膝盖。

“还好，”Zayn说道，把杯子放在床头柜上，“只不过——我现在能想起来了，你知道吗？”

“什么意思？想起什么来了？”

“全部。”Zayn柔声道，他的眼睛里仍旧带着那种奇异的、温柔的光彩，看着Liam，Liam意识到他之前刚刚哭过，“我醒过来的时候，就感觉到——所有的回忆都在我脑袋里。我记得到这里来，记得玩游戏，记得吻你，——记得和你在阳台上聊天——”他咽了咽，扭过头抹了抹眼睛。

“Zayn，”Liam向他伸出手。他觉得自己知道这场对话会引向何方。他的心脏砰砰直跳，喉咙干渴。Zayn握住他的前臂，被长长的睫毛盖住的是他亮得过分的眼睛。

“Leeyum，你本来打算——本来打算求婚的？”

“我现在还是打算求婚来着。”Liam说道，给了他一个小小的微笑，“如果——如果你想要的话。”

“我当然想要。”Zayn轻柔道，专注地盯着他看。

“那么，你是要让我好好办完那一整套流程咯？”Liam揶揄道，吻了吻他的前额。

“拜托。”Zayn悄声。Liam咽了咽，低头注视着他。Zayn仰着头，透过他的睫毛羞涩地看过来，脸上带着一个可爱的微笑。Liam心里的爱意似乎要把他冲刷殆尽，他抓住Zayn的双手，用拇指摩挲着。

“Zayn Malik，”他努力稳住声音。Zayn眨眨眼，他的眼泪还没退去。“我不——我根本没准备好面对这种情形啊！我把自己的演讲词全忘了！”

Zayn笑起来，也握紧了他的手，一行眼泪流下他的面颊，“我不需要演讲。”

“那可太糟糕了，我怎么着都得讲一场，”Liam专注地注视着他，“你——你是我的一生所爱，理应得到一场正式的求婚誓词。”他越是说，心脏仿佛就涨得越满，这让他说得越来越艰难，“你是发生在我身上最美好的事情了。我——我——”他挣扎着回忆那些词句，那些过去几天之内他反反复复自言自语了五千遍的誓词，然而语句全都卡在他的喉咙里。“我有许多话要说，但一半都想不起来了。”

“没关系，”Zayn喃喃道，仍旧盯着Liam，就好像他不敢相信这是真的。

“我想——Zayn，我想和你一同度过余生。想让你幸福，因为你让我觉得那么， 那么 幸福。我那么爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Zayn说道，他黑色的、澄澈的眼睛睁大，那是Liam见过的最美丽的事物了。

“Zayn。和我结婚吧？”

尽管他相当确定Zayn的回答是什么，这个问题仍旧在Liam的脑袋里激起了一点点恐慌的情绪。然而Zayn爬上他的大腿，把脸埋进Liam的脖子，嘴唇贴着他的喉咙，又哭又笑。

“我已经告诉过你答案了，”Zayn说道，声音埋在Liam的脖子里，模模糊糊的，“我发过誓了。我承诺过你。天啊。”

“天呐。”Liam应和道，抱紧了他。他感觉到蠢蠢的笑容正在自己脸上缓慢成型。他记不得自己的演讲辞也没有关系，他买的那些花里胡哨的蜡烛仍旧在隔壁房间躺着没有开封也没关系，这和他计划中完全不同也没关系。Zayn说了“好”，他们就要结婚了。

“顺便问一句，”他无视了自己脸上的泪，“你会不会把你的名字改成Zayn Payne？”

“绝对不行。”Zayn大笑道。

“你不愿冠我的姓啊？”Liam也跟着笑起来，根本止不住。他觉得自己开心得像个小孩子一样，“这么没礼貌的。”

“除非你把名字改成Liam Malik，”Zayn说，“咱俩把姓换一下得了。”

“Liam Malik，”Liam若有所思，“读起来不错。”

“很上口。”Zayn赞同道。

“不过什么也比不上Zayn Payne。”

“不好意思Leeyum，”Zayn微笑着，“要是你想的话，咱们今天就结婚，但是我才不会把名字改得像童谣里似的呢。听着，我现在可是个大人物了。是个独具一格的象征。”

“你就是 Zayn Payne 。”Liam说道，两人都爆发出一阵大笑。不，这和他的计划大相径庭，他准备了蜡烛，准备了专用的歌单，他还准备 录下来 ——但是不知为何，现在的感觉更好。只有他们两个人，在明亮的卧室里，握紧了对方，笑得像小孩子似的。他那么开心，觉得似乎要在这种幸福中溺毙。

Harley小声呜咽着拱开了卧室半开的门。“嗨，”Liam仍旧笑个不停。Harley把这句话当做一个邀请，便冲过房间，跳上了床。

“不行，”Zayn警告道，但并没有认真阻止她。Harley蜷成一个球，在他们身边盘好，尾巴扫过Liam的膝盖。

“我觉得她是在恭喜我们，”Liam说道。

“她是给自己找骂呢，”Zayn这么说，但他无论如何还是伸出手挠了挠她的耳朵，“所以我的戒指在哪儿呢？”

“我以为你记得。”Liam揶揄道，“在我夹克里。我去拿一下？”

“要是你想搞一场正式的求婚，总得有戒指啊。”Zayn微笑道，眼神看上去又有些奇怪了，他看着Liam从床单和狗狗之间挣脱出去的身影，仿佛若有所思。

“好吧，”Liam说道，“好啦，我去拿就是了。我挑剔的未婚夫。”

“这话留到筹备婚礼的时候再说吧，”Zayn看着Liam套上一件T恤，“那时候再让你见识一下什么叫挑剔。”

Liam走进客厅去找他的夹克衫。他昨天把衣服放在了玻璃推拉门旁边，但现在它搭在扶手椅的椅背上。他探进口袋，把那个小盒子拿出来。让他惊讶的是，它开了一道小缝，夹着一张纸条。

他好奇地打开了盒子。一张小小的叠好的纸片放在里边，上面用圆珠笔写着： 都和你说了我会答应的:) 。Liam惊讶地笑起来，把盒子合上。

“Zayn，”他叫道，惊讶的泪水充满了眼眶，“Zayn，你这个人？我不敢相信你居然这么干了。”

“我爱你！”Zayn从另一间屋子里喊道，“喜欢我的纸条吗？上边写了什么？我都记不清了！”

“写的是‘我想给你口一管！’”Liam朝房间走去。Zayn仍旧坐在床上，眼睛闪亮，面颊发红；Harley窝在他腿上。

“才没有，”他翻了个白眼，“我知道上边没那么写。让我看看。”

Liam打开了盒子，Zayn的眼睛在看到戒指的一瞬间就亮起来。“哇哦，”他柔声道，“她真是——天，Leeyum。它比我记忆中的还要好。”

“我很高兴你喜欢，”Liam的心脏在胸膛里翻了个跟头。他想象这一刻有多久了？这和他期望中的情景一点也不一样，但不知怎么的，那也没关系，“来，试着戴一下吧。”

他把戒指戴上Zayn的手指。尺寸完美合适，这让他松了口气——几个月之前，他偷了Zayn一枚戒指，好拿到他的尺码，话虽如此，他仍然一直在担心。

“天啊。”Zayn轻声道，满心喜爱地看着戒指环绕在自己手指上的样子。他抬头看向Liam，眼睛睁大，目光虔诚。“我喜欢它。完美极了。”

“我当时给你看戒指的时候你哭了，”Liam说，“昨天晚上。或者说——五年之前，大概？这件事你记得吗？”

“记得。”Zayn温柔地说道，“你不会相信我有多期待再次见到这枚戒指的，说实话。”

“所以你——”Liam不知道该怎么措辞才能表达出自己的意思，“就，这么久以来——你一直都知道这件事？我没弄明白这是怎么回事。”

“我也不明白。”Zayn看向Harley，她正在他的膝头安睡。他手指上精巧的戒指反射着微光，而Liam感到一阵小小的骄傲。“我醒过来，然后就——想起了一切。你的记忆有什么不一样的地方吗？”

“一点都没有。”Liam说，“至少我觉得吧。但是这也意味着你一直……？这么多年来，你一直知道我们两个的事？”

“对，”Zayn柔声回答。他拍了拍身侧的床，Liam走过去坐下，脑袋里仍旧被困惑和开心冲击得嗡嗡作响。“我猜这就是我一直没有放弃的原因，即便当时看上去毫无希望。我记得这件事。我记得你给我看戒指的时候是什么表情，我是说——天啊。你的眼神里全都是爱。对我的爱。说实话，你的目光保护我走过了最艰难的日子。”

“哇哦。”Liam也受到了触动，“我都不知道。”

“就算我告诉你，你也不会相信的。”Zayn说。

“说的也对。”

“感觉很奇怪。”Zayn说，“现在我清晰地记得有关这件事的一切。你记得昨天在厨房里我们聊天的时候吧？那个我也记得。但与此同时，我也记得出现在这儿和穿越回去的事情。”

“发生了什么？”Liam问，“在你回去之后？”

“什么都没发生，”Zayn笑道，“我在X-Factor时期的房子里醒过来。事实上，是你把我叫醒的，因为我们要去排练了。我看到你吓了一跳，差点摔下床。你觉得奇怪，一直在问我是不是还好。”

从这一刻开始，Liam意识到他也回忆起这件事了——就好像那场记忆突然鲜明地出现在他脑海里：Zayn睁大眼睛，磕磕巴巴的样子，他从来没清醒得这么快过，他盯着Liam的样子就好像对面站着的是个陌生人。那场排练糟糕透顶。Harry和Lou一直打来打去，Niall时不时要看看手机，Zayn总是在走神，错过了排练中的每一个提示。

“我们一起吃了晚饭，”他慢慢说道，“那天晚上。就我们两个。”

“没错，所以你确实记得。”Zayn做了个鬼脸，“你和我说你约了Danielle。”

“对不起，”Liam在他讲述的时候也慢慢记了起来，“哇哦，时机真的不赶巧。”

“确实很残忍，”Zayn耸耸肩，对Liam微笑道，“不过最终都完美解决了。”

“确实。”Liam凑过去吻了吻他的鼻尖，“好吧，虽然我那么爱你，不过我还是很高兴现在只需要一次对付一个你了。”

“除非这件事再发生。”

“可闭嘴吧，”Liam呻吟道，“求你了。”

“不过无论如何，我还是很开心这件事发生了。”Zayn凑过去，温柔地吻上Liam的嘴唇，双手捧住他的脸颊。Liam叹了一口，闭上眼睛。

“我们以为这件事会搅乱时空，”Zayn往后撤了一点。他仍然凑的很近，目光温暖深邃，“不过其实，我觉得它——向我证明了一件事，你知道吗？证明了我们——天生注定。”

“灵魂伴侣。”Liam安静道。他想起在阳台上，那个小小的Zayn抬起头来看他，目光里混杂着爱、信任和让人心碎的困惑。

“对。”

他们安静地对视了一分钟，Liam完全迷失在Zayn深色旋涡一般的眼睛里。随后Zayn笑出声。

“咱们俩又开始腻腻歪歪了，是不是。”

“没错，”Liam赞成道，“难顶。”

“好吧，那就开始给大家打电话吧。我们总得用这股子傻气腻歪一下别人。第一个告诉给谁？”

“随便，”Liam说道，心房胀满，一股沉甸甸的暖流在他全身流窜，他这辈子都没这么开心过。那是一种混杂着满足的狂喜，一种对于自己身在正确之处的确信。

“那就Ruth吧，”Zayn说道，“我要和她说你哭了。”

“我要和她说， 你 说我们俩是灵魂伴侣。”

“你也说了！你应和我的话来着！”

“还是傻得要命，”Liam这样说道，但他仍在微笑。

“你喜欢啊，”Zayn玩闹式地推了推他，“你还想和我共度余生呢。”

“确实。”Liam捉住他的手，把两人的手指缠在一起。他想起小一些的那个Zayn看到戒指的时候惊叹的样子。现在的Zayn看着他，目光里混杂着好笑和爱意，而Liam突然意识到，他们已经携手走过了多少路程，意识到他们分享了多少爱意，还有多少即将发生，“我想要与你共度余生。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 都看到这里了，麻烦给作者太太按个kudos叭！  
> 原文：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4269627


End file.
